


You fucking idiot.

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Character Death, Comic, M/M, Modern Ragar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Ragar has something important to tell Frankenstein.
Relationships: Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	You fucking idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> *Imogen Heap’s “Hide and Seek” plays in the background.*
> 
> “Mmm, whatcha say...”


End file.
